


Day 4: BroTP [Part A]

by Imaginative_Authoress



Series: AvatarWorldWeek2016 [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatarworldweek, Day 4: BroTP [Part A], Drabble, Gen, Painter!AU, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_Authoress/pseuds/Imaginative_Authoress
Summary: Toph and Katara make amends, at the expense of one Sokka.





	

“I can’t believe you two went and did that!”

“I can’t believe you’re getting upset just because Aang and I get all the action. Sokka didn’t get to join in too, you don’t see him sulking about it.” Toph casually sets down her bag, dusting off her pants while Katara folds her arms across her chest with a stern look. Not that Toph could see, considering her inability to see a great asset to not having to deal with facial expression. Or seeing people, for one. Toph can sense the shift in movement, and being blind does give one better ‘hearing’ through other senses.

“You could have gotten into trouble! You guys are vandalising public properties, and guess what – It’s illegal!”

“It’s  _not_  illegal. Not when those walls were built with taxpayers’ money anyway, so technically we have the right to do whatever we want with it.” Toph locates and flops unceremoniously into her bean bag, jabbing a finger at Katara’s general direction. “Besides, all we did was making the wall nicer. It’s not like we broke the wall down or anything.”

Katara audibly sighs, and she crouches in front of Toph. “Look; I understand that you’re upset with your parents. It’s bad enough you ran away from them, but vandalising as a form of rebellion… They’ll feel  _really, really_  bad.”

“Well if they feel bad, then they shouldn’t have mistreated people! So what if other people are poorer than us, why should they treat others like they’re some sort of disease?! Locking me up in the house so I won’t be ‘contaminated’!” Toph bitterly spits out the truth, balling her fists so tightly as she continues on. “So what if I’m blind?  _I can paint_ ; I can ‘see’ even though it’s not the same as you guys do, but that doesn’t mean I can’t paint with my own imagination!”

“Oh Toph…” Katara pulls the younger girl into a hug, and Toph knows that she’s trembling.

“I mean, you guys are the only ones who accept me for who I am, so why couldn’t they do the same for me?”

“I know, Toph.” Katara gently releases Toph from her grip, only holding the girl by the shoulders. “Which is why next time, Sokka and I are going to come with you and Aang to make sure you two don’t get into trouble, alright?”

Toph nods once. “Okay. Even though it’s spray-painting?”

“Oh, you do your own thing. I’ll be doing watercolour. And Sokka can always… Uh… paint with his fingers?”

In the next room, Sokka sneezes into Aang’s face. “Okay, who’s been talking about me again?”

 

_[You and I are very similar // We’re warriors who’ll fight against the conformity of society]_

**Author's Note:**

> To explain this verse, instead of four elements, it's on the different mediums of art: Oil painting (for Earth benders), Conte (for the Air benders), Ink wash painting (for Fire nation), and Watercolour (for Water benders). Perhaps the Swamp-style benders are acrylic painters...? 
> 
> In modern times, the Freedom Fighters use spray paints, and Aang used the different styles in order for the Annual Art Festival where a large sum of money is awarded to the winner. Aang's an orphan from the secluded provinces, where he intends to win the money in order to help rebuild the temple he grew up in. 
> 
> In conclusion, a not so well thought out story idea snippet.


End file.
